Hahi! I'm with the Varia!
by FallenBird
Summary: She never thought she would experience a kidnap but who could she blame, she was close friends with Vongola Decimo. Little did she know that this kind of attack could open a new door for her, a chance she always wanted to get but could never find it in Namimori Japan. Who knew that all she needed was this crazy group of assassins in her life to find her happiness. 86x?
1. Chapter 1

**FallenBird: Yes this is another story this time it is with Haru and the Varia~ I am sorry the thought popped in my head, Haru never interacted with the Varia as far as I can tell. So why not write a story about them interacting. I will apologize in advance for any out of character.**

 **Warnings: Language, OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the right to say I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only have the right to say that I own the plot.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day for Haru, as she walked the streets of Namimori early in the morning. She hummed a song as she skipped to her precious Tsuna-san's house thinking up an excuse she could use to walk with him. When she neared the Sawada residents she could hear Gokudera's voice yelling baseball idiot and then cue Yamamoto's laugh. She then saw Tsuna come out of the house and smiled at his two best friends.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called out as she waved at him and then to the other two. "Good morning Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san!"

"Ah good morning Haru-san." Tsuna said as he turned to smile at her.

"Morning Haru." Yamamoto said as he put both his arms behind his head and tossed a grin at the girl.

"Tch, stupid women." Gokudera grumbled as he turned away from her and crossed his arms.

"Haru is not a stupid women!" She said to Gokudera who now turned his attention back to her.

"Heh, could have fooled me." Gokudera shot back. This is how they spent their mornings, Tsuna will try to intervene but to no avail while Yamamoto will call his time 'bonding' and would occasionally add in his cents.

But then Tsuna stopped walking and began to look around the street they were walking on catching the attention of his storm and rain guardian. Haru went quiet, having already known what Tsuna was doing. She began to walk after Tsuna gave them all a look that said to act like they usually do but with caution.

Haru noticed that the three boy began to walk around her as in to be her body guards. She felt both happiness and sad, happy to have friends that would put her safety first, sad that she knew she could do nothing to help them. She watched as Yamamoto carried his sword on his right hand, Gokudera hand both hands in his pockets reaching for the dynamites, and as Tsuna also had his hands in his pant pocket.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Haru froze, she knew that voice it was her best friend Kyoko. She quickly turned to see that Tsuna blushed when he heard her voice. It hurt her heart at see Tsuna liking someone who is not her, she's not dumb she always knew that he liked Kyoko but for some reason she held onto a glimmer of hope that he would come to like her one day.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said as he quickly turned around to face the orange haired girl who walked up to the group she smiled at the others and greeted Haru.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko started before continuing what she was going to say. "How about it?"

"Ah yeah sure." Tsuna quickly answered then turned back to his friend, Haru felt like she was not going to like what was going to happen next. "Guy we have something to tell you, Kyoko-chan and I are g-going out."

Haru felt her heart break at the news, Yamamoto's smile widen while Gokudera twitched before controlling himself. Her heart hurt even more as Kyoko walked right up to Tsuna and held his arm while Tsuna scratched his cheek.

"Haha, really?" Yamamoto said as he relaxed a little but. "Congrats you two."

"I'm really happy Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he clasp his hands together. "Congratulations Juudaime and Sasagawa-san!"

They smiled at the two males before they turned their attention to the only female brunette who had he gaze down. She then looked up and smiled, Gokudera and Yamamoto winced when they saw the forced smile, and she congratulated them.

"Haru is so happy desu~" Haru said as she looked at the couple in front of her. "Congratulation Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna smiled, knowing that it will take a while for the brunette to get used to him going out wuth Kyoko. Said girl smiled brightly at Haru before letting Tsuna go and hugged Haru tight.

"I'm so happy." Kyoko said as she then let Haru go. "I was so scared that you would not approve. I thought that you would be against me being with Tsuna."

"Hahi? Why would Haru do something like that?" Haru thought as she flinched.

"Well I always thought that you would never let me date Tsuna because of all of our time together would be cut! I was worried that you will feel like a third wheel but do not worry we can still hang out."

Haru nodded but kept her feelings out of her face, they soon continued to walk to school Haru getting ready to separate from the group to head to her own school.

When they got to the intersection she waved them off and began to walk away, she walked in the direction of her school and held her tears in as she wanted to be strong.

"Tch stupid women."

Haru quickly looked up and saw Gokudera walking next to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Gokudera-san?" Haru questioned as she felt a tear slip down her eyes. She used her sleeve to erase all evidence of it ever appear but it was to late for Gokudera saw it.

"Just cry." He said as he put one hand on her head and pulled her into his arms, he held her and made her use his chest for her pillow.

Cry was all Haru did, she curled her hands into Gokudera's shirt as she buried her face further into his chest. Gokudera, for once, did not comment on how weak she was and just held her until she felt better. When she was done she whipped her eyes of the tears she had and sniffed.

"Thank you Gokudera-san." Haru said as she stepped away from the bomber.

"Hn." He let a single rare smile appear, one he only showed to Haru when they were alone. Then something made the air shift in a way that made Gokudera move Haru behind him. "Stay back."

"Hahi?" Haru said as she let herself be moved.

"What the hell do you bastards want." Gokudera said as he stood in fron of Haru protectively. "You have five seconds to speak."

"I expected nothing less from Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian." A voice said. Haru and Gokudera turned to see a group of five men step out from the alley ways. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gokudera Hayato."

"Bastards."

"You are to come with us quietly or we will use force." The one in the center said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the two teens.

"Hahi!" Haru let out a squeak, then quickly covered her mouth.

"What's this? You have a girl with you. That makes things so much better for us." The man said as he let out a laugh. "Give up or we harm the girl."

"Damnit." Gokudera said as he readied his bombs. "Whatever happens do not leave my side women."

Haru nodded and took hold of Gokudera's shirt from the back. Every move he made she made sure to follow but also made sure to give him enough space to attack.

"You asked for it, brats."

Shots were fired, Gokudera became engrossed with the fight, forgetting that he had Haru with him, this proved to be his biggest mistake he will ever make. Haru was thrown back as one of the silver haired teens bombs bounced off one of the man and right next to her. She got up off the ground and was about to run back to Gokudera's side when she was ruffly grabbed from her arms, the person tied both er arms behind her back then placed a gun to her head.

"Are you sure you want to continue brat."

Gokudera paused in his attack and felt his blood go cold, Haru was not behind him and was in the hands of the enemy. "Haru!"

"Gokudera-san."

"If you want her back then come look for us in Italia." The man holding Haru said as he laughed and pressed a button, as soon as the button was pressed a metallic sound filled the air. Haru and Gokudera turned to see a helicopter right above them. "Good luck finding us, also make sure to tell that boss of yours."

And with that the man carrying Haru got on first, having put her over his shoulder and climbed the ladder. The other four got on after making sure that the bomber would not make any move to go after them.

Gokudera could only watch in horror as they took the brunette away from him, he saw the fear in her eyes and wanted to do something, anything, to get her back. When the helicopter was out of sight he heard steps coming his way, turning he saw that it was his precious Juudaime with the baseball idiot, Juudaime's women, along with Reborn and Ryohei.

How was he going to face his boss, after what happened what was he going to do.

"Gokudera, what happened?" Tsuna asked as he stopped running in front of him. "I saw a helicopter passing the school and then got a really bad feeling. I ran here with my intuition leading me here."

Gokudera just stared at his boss not saying a word.

Yamamoto looked around trying to see what happened, all he knows is that a battle took place. The after math of Gokudera's bombs was proof of that, he then realized something, no someone.

"Oi, Gokudera," Yamamoto started slowly, making sure to hold the green eyed teens gaze. "Where's Haru."

The name made him freeze as he stared into the brown eyes of Yamamoto. He then began to talk, dropping his gaze to the ground. "She's gone."

Those words made everyone grow cold.

"We were attacked and they took her hostage." Gokudera said as he fell to his knees and slammed his hand on the ground. "I couldn't even protect her from them! I am so sorry Juudaime, you gave me the job to protect her but I failed you as a right hand man, as a body guard, but most of all as a friend."

Everyone could tell that the bomber was in pain, they never saw him act like this well this bad. Tsuna walked to his friend and patted his head.

"I don't blame you Gokudera." Tsuna said as he looked into emerald eyes. "I know for a fact that you tried your best, we will find out who did this and put an end to them."

"Gokudera did you get any information from them, any family crest or something." Reborn said as he hopped off Tsuna and onto the ground.

The silver haired bomber shook his head as he once again looked at the ground ashamed to shake his head. Reborn let out a sigh, then his eyes caught something under a vehicle. Walking closer he let a smirk appear on his face, "You may have failed to get a family crest but it looks like she did not."

"Huh?" Gokudera looked up and saw a black cloth in Reborn's hands. "Is that..."

"Yes, looks like she made use of her being caught and did the unthinkable." Reborn said as he put the cloth away. "Get to school we will talk more about this when school's out."

They all agreed even though they wanted to argue, Gokudera followed behind in silence, never ever having had the chance to feel the regret.

 **Haru**

Haru was currently blind folded, they were making sure she could not see where they were going. The brunette bit her lip, hoping and praying that her friends will find the clue she has left for them.

"How much longer til we get to the base."

"At best an hour and a half to two hours."

"Damn alright."

"Uh Sir a question if I may." The pilot asked as he didn't take his eyes from he road.

"Go ahead."

"Where is the Family Crest?"

"Huh." The man who had Haru in his grasp immediately looked down at his chest to see that the crest was gone, ripped off from his suit. "What the!"

"You idiot!"

"Do you even realize what that means!"

"You just basically handed our family to Vongola!"

"Damnit I never remember this happening!" The man shouted as he patted himself to check and see if he still had it on somewhere then suddenly he stopped. "Wait a minute..."

Haru felt herself grow cold, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as if in warning. Then someone grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her she let out a scream as pain shot down her spine.

"You bitch! It was you."

"It's too late now, Tsuna-san and the others already know about your Family!"

"I'm going to punch this damn bitch out the copter!"

Then Haru felt the man hit her on the cheek, sending her flying to the ground, only for her to grow pale. Her back which was suppose to be meeting with the helicopter's ground never met it, instead she felt herself falling into a never ending fall.

"YOU IDIOT!" She heard one of he men scream before her sight came into play.

The blind fold had finally came off and she saw that she was falling away from the copter, brown eyes widen as she saw the helicopter get farther and farther away. Twisting around to see was something she regretted as she was meet with the ground coming faster and faster her way.

"HAHI!"

The man had actually punched her out the copter! She couldn't believe it, she thought he was joking.

She was about to close her eyes when she saw three figures moving on the ground.

 _'For some reason they look familiar to Haru?'_ Haru though before she crashed into one of them, and the last thing she saw was long silver hair mixed in with her own brown locks.

* * *

 **Hello again, please leave a comment and tell me your thought about this story. The rest of the characters will be introduced in the next chapter, depending on how this will go.**

 **Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FallenBird: Thank you for reading this story it makes me really happy to know people love this story, considering its one of the few with Haru an the Varia. But none the less I thank you.**

 **Warnings: Language, OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the right to say I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only have the right to say that I own the plot.**

 **Answer to my reviewers:**

 **Spirit kagome: Yes I also love these stories, manly because my favorite KHR girls are Haru, Chrome, Yuni, Lal and Bianchi. I love them along with the Varia! Thank you for leaving a review it makes me happy.**

 **Guest: Hm, Haru and Gokudera together, well thats for me to know and you to find out. Thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy.**

 **LuV3nZbLu-hIm3: Thank you for reviewing, and I don't hate Kyoko I just don't like her she can be okay sometimes but Haru will always be my number one. I'm really glad you love this.**

 **Guest: Yes Haru and the Varia is a tough subject to pick but I am ready for the challenge that the characters bring. Yes it will be a allx86 but in the end you will be surprised in who she sticks with ;) I will keep in mind to add Bx86 moments. I will try to update frequently.**

 **Thank you all for making me happy in reviewing, following and favoriting this story.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 _'For some reason they look familiar to Haru?' Haru though before she crashed into one of them, and the last thing she saw was long silver hair mixed in with her own brown locks._

When Haru came to she saw a white ceiling and walls, she then felt she was laying on something soft. She turned her head to see that she was alone in the room and in pain. She went to get up only to have the front door open and in walked a man with brown hair with a green part to the side, he was tall and looked to have great muscles. He had on black leather pants with a of leather cloth over his right knee and a white tank top on. He turned his covered eyes to her.

"Ara?" The man said as he noticed that the young girl was up, he continued. "You're awake now, how are you feeling sweetie."

Haru felt that she could trust this man for one reason or another so she nodded to him. She saw him walk her way, in a unmanly way but she didn't bother to question him. "Other than the pain on my back I feel good."

"Well that's good then my name is Lussuria but call me Lusse-nee." Lussuria said as he introduced himself.

"Hahi!" Haru's eyes widen she knew that name from somewhere. "Call me Haru!"

Lussuria, knowing that the brunette would not see, narrowed his eyes. He decided to take that piece of information and put it in the back of his head for later. "Yes you hurt your back when you fell. Luckily one of our comrades was there to catch you."

"Really!" Haru said as she looked around the room to double check if that person was here. "I need to thank him for saving Haru."

"I think that's not a good idea," Lussuria said as he stopped next to her and began to check her wounds. "First thing you should worry about is getting better, you it your head and bruised your spine. Luckily got away with those and cuts on your arms nothing to serious, good thing you fell into Varia territory or else you would have been dead on the spot dear."

"Varia?" Haru said as she tilted her head to the side. "Whats the Varia?"

"Oh dear." Lussuria said as he put his hand over his mouth and the other hand on his hip. "Don't tell me you lost your memories sweetie."

Haru took a minute to conclude what was going on, all she can remember was going after someone for telling lies to a baby and polluting his innocent mind. "I can't remember anything other then trying to attack a boy for polluting the mind of an innocent baby."

Lussuria connected the dots when he heard boy and baby, _'Starting from whatever that date was to the day of yesterday she has lost all her memories.'_

"Now that is a problem, rest for now Haru-chan, is it okay to call you that anyways, when it is time for dinner I will come back and bring you dinner alright." Lussuria said as he made sure she was back on the bed and resting before leaving the room and making his way to the Boss' office to make his report. Knocking on the door he waiting until he heard a grunt in response and then entered. "Boss!"

The Boss made no move to answer as he was busy signing away the stacks of paperwork that filled his desk. He was a man that is filled with scars, one stood out more then the others it was a big one on the left side right on his cheek. He has black spiky hair and a buzz cut on both sides, adorned on his neck is a raccoon tail with feathers. He has on a with button up shirt that is tucked inside his black leather pants, along with a loosely knotted tie and black boots.

The next person inside the room is the Boss' second-in-command and the Sword Emperor. He has long straight silver hair, which is very noticeable that he takes care of it, He is wearing his Varia uniform, a black long sleeved leather jacket that was long enough to stop a little past his thighs, with black leather pants and boots.

"I have news about the girl, her name is Haru." Lussuria said as he walked to the front of the desk. "I am not to sure but I do have some suspicion that she knows and is involved in one way or another with Sawada Tsunayoshi. What is true is that she is from Japan, I also need to tell you one last thing."

"VOIII! SO THAT BRAT HAS CONNECTIONS TO VONGOLA." The silver haired man said as he began to swing his arm. "IF YOUR NOT SURE WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK HER."

Then out of nowhere a bottle of alcohol came and connected with the silver haired man's head causing him to let out a scream of 'VOIII' that went ignored by both men.

"Spit it out trash." The man said as he didn't bother to look up.

"The girl has seemed to have lost her memories from the collision of her head hitting Squalo's as she fell." Lussuria said as he looked over at said man who was taking out the pieces of glass that had decided to take shelter in his hair. "So no matter how much I ask I will not be able to get an answer until she gets her memories back."

The man then stopped working.

"Voi, Xanxus what are we going to do if we kill her and then find out later on that she was indeed involved with the brats we are going to be in so much trouble." Squalo said as he turned his attention to his Boss.

Then it got really quiet and no one made a noise, they were waiting for orders from Xanxus.

"Do what you want." He finally said never once stopping his work to give them attention. He then proceed to finish the dreaded paper work, mans worst enemy.

Lussuria then made a happy dance and walked out but then re-entered to tell Squalo, "She is staying until she recovers her memories then we will ask her all that needs to be asked."

With that he walked out and went to go start on dinner.

Squalo's yell of "LUSSURIA!" went ignored once again and then cue the alcohol bottle to the head.

Haru woke up to the sound of yelling, explosions and the rumbling of her room and bed. She got up so fast she began to feel dizzy as she saw the room spin or was that the whole building rumbling she could not tell anymore.

She got up and walked to the door, once she opened it she barley missed being hit with what looked like something silver and shiny. She felt herself freeze and grow pale as her blood left her face. She turned her had to the left and saw a tall and heavyset man with spiky black hair along with lightning-shaped sideburns. By the looks of it the man with black hair was not so lucky to have dodged the object that was thrown.

"Muu~ Bel don't do that." A flying baby with black leather outfit with a hood that covered their eyes making it hard to see its gender. On the baby's face are two upside purple triangles on the cheeks. "He is the only one willing to hand the Boss everything."

"Ushishi, you're right," A teen who looked older than her by a couple of years said. He has short blonde hair with long bangs that covers his eyes, he has on a black and purple stripped long sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket left opened and black leather pants. On the left side of his head is a tiara. "He is the only one willing to do those kinds of things."

Haru wisely choose to close the door as quietly as she could as walked back to her bed were she proceed to get some more sleep in before she wanted to face the reality of the world. She barley closed her eyes when the door to her room slammed open ans something, or rather someone, jumped on her bed and proceed to keep hiding from someone who was hunting that person. She opened her eyes to see the black haired man from earlier and he was really close to her. So she did the only thing she was capable of.

She screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a metal clip board, and she used it to smack the man around until she knock him unconscious. She then proceed to jump off of the bed and run into the hallway, clip board in hand. She bumped into someone, she took a step back and saw familiar looking silver hair, she looked up to be met with silver narrowed eyes that looked down at her.

"Voi, what the fuck are you doing here brat." The man said as he stared her down.

Haru felt herself grow paler than she already was from the mans stare, that was before a thought hit her. She looked back up into the mans eyes and smiled, surprising him completely.

"Haru would like to thank you for saving me the other day." Haru said as she kept his stare. "What should Haru call you mister."

"VOI THE NAMES SUPERBI SQUALO!" Squalo said as he let a big grin show on his face. "AND GUESS WHAT!"

"Hahi, what?" Haru asked confused. She then saw his predatory look and she the began to feel cold sweat run down her body.

"In return you are going to be working for me." Squalo said as he saw her look of terror run through her face.

"Ara? Is that what you wanted Squ-chan?" Lussuria's voice came from the left side of the hallway. They both turned around to see him walking his way to them. "Very well if that is what you want."

"But what will Haru do?" Haru asked as she turned her attention to the man with long silver hair.

"In other words Haru-chan you will be his servant." Lussuria said as he the clapped his hands together. "Could this be the start of a love romance! Oh how wonderful!"

Haru blushed while Squalo looked pissed off.

"LUSSURIA!" Came Squalo's angry voice.

Haru kept their attention on them.

"Oh one more thing Haru-chan," Lussuria said as he dodged Squalo's sword that seemed to have came out of nowhere. "Why do you have that clip board with you?"

Just when the brunette was about to answer that question a hand came and grabbed hold of her left shoulder and scared her.

"Oi brat-" The man never got to finish his sentence as Haru shut him up by hitting him with the clip board as hard as she could and watched in awe as the object broke in two pieces.

"Hahi?" She looked down and finally noticed it was the man from earlier, the one who was fighting the blond and baby. "Oops."

She got no reply in return as they saw the man knocked out on the floor.

"Oh my she took out Levi?" Lussuria said as he went to take a look at him. "With a clip board only."

Lussuria then grabbed hold of the man and proceed to take him to the room where Haru was just in. She was now alone with the scary man.

"Follow me brat." Squalo said as he walked to the place in his mind leaving Haru to follow after him as she did not want to be left alone. She made sure to pay attention to her surroundings as they walked by the many hallways with the twists and turns seeing as the place is huge.

"Squalo-san where are we going?" Haru asked as she was staring at the signs that said 'Training Room' all over the walls.

"We are going to see how well you can fight. If you are going to be staying in Varia territory then you need to learn how to defend yourself." Squalo explained as he enter a room that was his, if not by the sign that said 'Squalo's Training Room' then she doesn't know what does.

"Hahi!" Haru said as she entered the room and was surprised to find it cleaned and well maintained. "This is so wonderful, desu!"

Squalo let out a small smirk as he felt his pride shine at her words. He then turned to her his smirk turning into one of a predator hunting his prey. "Shall we begin."

"..." Haru had no words to respond as she saw his smirk.

* * *

 **I do apologize since I had plans of posting this chapter a couple of days ago but a 'little' problem came up and by little I mean little. I was taking my dog out to do his business in the backyard when my sister, who was visiting along with the rest of the family, said she saw something small yet large that was brown enter the house. My parents thought she was just saying that but then the unexpected happened my birds were chirping loudly and when I turned I saw what my sister saw.**

 **IT WAS A FUCKING RAT!**

 **The same rat I have been seeing passing by my back door every single night. Imagine me grabbing my dog and running upstairs screaming every man for themselves and leaving my family downstairs. I locked myself in one of the rooms and heard my two sisters and mom run up too. My dad and brother said they will take care of it, in the end my dad managed to knock the damn thing from the ceiling and watched as it ran to the opened door for the backyard. As soon as it was out he closed it, in the end they made a huge mess. The laundry machines were taken out of place as was the refrigerator, my table was turned on its side as was the chairs. It looked like there was a war in my dinning room.**

 **So I had to clean up the place with my family so that is why I could not update this sooner even if I wanted to.**

 **Sorry for my rambling.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FallenBird: Nothing much to say except that you are in for a (hopeful) surprise!**

 **Warnings: Language, OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the right to say I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only have the right to say that I own the plot.**

 **Answer to my reviewers:**

 **Spirit kagome: Yes and some interesting things are going to happen while she's there. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Leoreo: Yes I can see Haru with mostly anyone from KHR and yes Lusse-nee is out. For me Lusse is more like an older sister for Haru that needs to be there. And don't worry it's okay to laugh at my misery so far the rat has not come by and if it does well then I will be screwed big time. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I am hoping that this chapter will through you guys in for a loop!**

 **Thank you all for making me happy in reviewing, following and favoriting this story.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 _Squalo let out a small smirk as he felt his pride shine at her words. He then turned to her his smirk turning into one of a predator hunting his prey. "Shall we begin."_

 _"..." Haru had no words to respond as she saw his smirk._

Haru knew she had stepped onto hell the minute he brought her to the training room. The rest of the training had Haru in tears as he refused to let her rest, she barley had time to block the man as he jumped to her aiming to hurt her. Haru screamed and tried her best to defend. She dodged to the left just as a sword, a _freaking sword,_ past her head nearly cutting her hair off. She froze, then looked up at the man who had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"You're pretty good, in dodging." Squalo commented. "But I can't say anything about fighting. We need to teach you some good skills quickly. But first is your stamina, run around the room ten times then we will work on your strength. Go!"

Haru did as she was told, running like her life depended on it and not bothering to look back into silver eyes. By the time she was on her seventh lap she began to feel tired, her breath began to shorten.

Squalo observed her as she ran, he began to think of what training method to use first and such. He was in deep thought that he didn't realize that someone else entered the room.

"Ara, making her run already even though she is injured." Came Lussuria's voice from besides him. Squalo turned to him.

"Of course, I need to build up her stamina. By the end of this week I will have her run twenty laps!" Squalo said as he let his sadistic side show, also enjoying the sound of 'Hahi' coming from his servant. "But now the problem is to teach her how to attack I feel like she would not do well with the sword."

"Hm, you're right." Lussuria said as he put his hand on his chin thinking. "I feel like she's more of a scythe holder, but I can help you in some hand to hand combat!"

Squalo nodded as he agreed to the last part. "I will need to talk to Mammon about something, I will leave her to you for the time being."

"Okay!" Lussuria said as he waved the silver haired man goodbye.

Squalo walked out and went in search for the baby and the prince.

Haru, who finished as Squalo walked out the room, walked up to Lussuria and stood next to him. "What are we going to be doing Lusse-nee?"

"Well I am glad you asked!" Lussuria said as he clasps his hands together and turned to smile at her. " I am going to be your teacher for the hand to hand combat for the time being."

Haru felt her eye twitched as he kept going on about the beauty of hand to hand combat. She knew by the end of all this training she would be to tired to move. The brunette nodded to the older man knowing that it was all for her sake.

"Good, now let's begin!"

Squalo was coming back from speaking with Mammon while looking at his wallet and seeing that it was empty. He wasted all his money on the damn brat for something that she will need. He was going to make her pay him every single back to him. He entered the training to see the brunette holding her own against Lussuria.

He saw as she ducked and moved away from him all the while taking in deep breaths when she had the chance to. Meanwhile Lussuria made comments on how she had to move for certain parts and which moves are best to counter the ones that are going to be used on her.

"Nice dodging Haru-chan!" Lussuria commented as he moved away from her. "You're getting the hang of this rather quickly."

"Thank you Lussuria!"

Squalo noticed how she had a couple of bruises and scratches on her body, he knew those were not there when he brought her here. He watched as she tried her best to move to her best ability and smirked, this girl had potential and he likes it.

"Oh Squalo is back." Lussuria commented as he paused in his attack giving the brunette a chance to fight back to which she took but was stopped immediately. "How did it go?"

"It went fine." Squalo growled back he crossed his arms on his chest. "How's the bray doing."

"She's doing great, by the looks of it she already knew how to fight better than a beginner. Now all that's left is to see what kind of weapon is suited for her." Lussuria spoke as he lets go of Haru's arms. "That's enough for right now take a break."

"O-Okay." Haru said as she walked away, to out of breath to say anything, not even bothering to correct Squalo on her not being a brat. She sat down on the floor, not caring that she was sweating buckets or anything. _'Who are they, they look like nice people but I feel like I know them from somewhere but where.'_

Haru was thinking to much not noticing that the other men paused their conversation to stare at her.

"How about a gun?" Squalo said. "One like Xanxus."

"Hm, that can also work but we will also need to do other kinds of things." Lussuria said as he thought about something, when it hit him. "Do we even know what flame attribute she is?"

Squalo paused. "No, we need to find out before anything happens."

They then began talking about what kind of things they would be able to use to bring out Haru's flame.

 **Meanwhile**

"Do we know which family took her?" Gokudera said as he looked at his boss with hopeful eyes.

"We did, we found a clue but now the problem is to find out where they have her. This family has to many mansions around Italy and even here in Japan. It will take a while to see where they have her." Tsuna said as he sat in the living room with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome and Reborn. Hibari was off doing his own part in finding her.

"Which family is it Sawada." Ryohei said as he had a serious look on his face.

Tsuna looked up to them with a frown. "This is the first time I ever heard of them, they are the Roccioso Family."

"They were a small family but now they are one of the biggest family, but we still beat them." Reborn said as he looked at all of them.

"What's our next move, Juudaime." Gokudera said as he turned his green eyes to the brunet.

"We will need to get some help if we want to get Haru back safely." Tsuna said as he looked around the table. "I will take care of the back up in the meant time start getting ready for our move."

Everyone nodded and began to talk among themselves, with Gokudera looked worried by the minute.

 _'You better be in one piece stupid woman.'_ Gokudera thought to himself.

 **Back to the Varia**

Haru was walking to the room where she was currently staying in.

"Oh thank goodness I found you Haru-chan!" Lussuria said as she turned the corner to the hallway. Haru looked up surprised. "I was wondering if you would like to help me make dinner. It's the only time where we all eat together."

Haru felt her eyes widen at the thought of helping him. "I would love to!"

Lussuria smiled at her before mentioning her to follow him, to which she all but skipped behind him. She followed the instructions that the man gave to her make the food.

"You're pretty good at this, Haru-chan." Lussuria said as he made small talk to her.

"I-" Haru paused, she stopped cutting the meat and looked lost. "I don't remember..."

Lussuria turned to see the confusion on her eyes, the way her feelings showed in her brown eyes as they passed by.

"It doesn't matter sweetie," Lussuria said as he patted her head. "All that matters is that you do know how to cook."

"Thank you." Haru said as she refused to look up at him and then turned back to cutting the meat. Lussuria didn't know what to do, so he sis the first thing he could think of and that was to go to one of the many cabinets and bought out a pack of chocolates and offered some to the brunette.

"Here, take some as a reward of being a great help to me." Lussuria said as he put the packet next to her and watched as she grabbed one after saying thanks. "Anytime, now we need to finish the food or else the boss will get angry."

Haru nodded and began to work again, when she was done with her part she began to help out with Lussuria's and then they began talking all over again. Only when they began to serve the food did they come across a problem.

"What the hell is that trash doing with you." Xanxus' voice boomed throughout the dining room. Haru flinched but made sure to not drop the food she was carrying.

"Now, now Boss she helped me make the food so you should be grateful." Lussuria said as he set the food down for the others to get some.

"Eh, the peasant made all this food?" Bel said as he poked the food. "Is it even edible."

"Muu, I better get paid for eating this." Mammon said as a small chubby hand grabbed food, only to realize that he like it. "Or not it's good."

"VOII! WHO THE HELL CARES JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD!" Squalo yelled to the others as he slammed his hands down.

Haru looked uneasy as she saw them all eyeing the food like it was poisoned or something, she sighed she knew they would do this somehow.

"Please excuse Haru, she needs to go rest for ore training tomorrow." Haru said as she got up and bowed before leaving the dining room and ignoring the cry of Lussuria to come back and eat.

Haru walked into her room and threw herself on her bed to stop the scream she so wanted to let out, turning her head she glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to six, _'I guess I can go and practice some more.'_

Haru got up from bed and walked back out, trying to remember the correct way to the training room she was led to. When she got there she went and picked out the weapon she could get her hands on, it was a long wooden stick, and took a deep breath to concentrate on her hearings. Then she began to imagine an enemy attack her, just like Squalo told her to, and began to counter attack. Letting all the frustration from earlier leak out as she attacked her enemies, not realizing that someone has entered and pushed a button for dummies to appear.

Haru heard some noises behind her and, with her eyes still closed, turned to stop one of the dummies from attacking her and turned the weapon in her hands around to smack the dummy in the head before turning away as another got to close to her. She defended and attacked when she heard an opening, of course she was not perfect so she did get injured by some of them.

 _'Why?'_

Here she felt the dummy was cut in half with the weapon.

 _'Why?'_

She cut another three not noticing that she was leaking something strange. But the person that was with her did notice and felt his eyes widen, not caring that some of the others had joined said person in watching.

 _'WHY!'_

Here Haru felt something that needed to let loose but she didn't know how. The others were now whispering.

 _'I just want to be accepted into a family!'_

Here she blew away all the dummies with her weapon and something else. Haru opened her teary eyes to see the training room was filled with fire marks, she was confused as to what happen, one minute ago she felt a huge amount of _something_ that needed to be let out and now she sees the training room filled with burns that were not there when she entered.

"Trash you're a cloud wielder."

Haru quickly turned to see the whole Varia standing their shocked at something.

"Hahi?" Was all Haru could do as she glanced at them then back to the mess she guessed she made.

* * *

 **Now I want to see how may of you guys saw or didn't see this coming!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
